


Collection

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: Look I thought that I should also post some stuff I just do on a whim and this is where I should





	1. Polarity

Sometimes the looks you give  
Are shy yet passionate  
Like warm cotton and vitriol.  
I am left unsure if you’d love me  
Or have my life.


	2. Loyal follower

Through the waxing and waning of your life  
All I want  
Is to be your shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do be severely emo, forgive me, or don't idc
> 
> Bitch


	3. Empty doghouse

On that mundane day,  
From a trip,  
Out of the car  
Midst my vain efforts,  
Empty doghouse told me  
All I ever needed to know.

You were not barking,  
You were not at your post,  
Regan was quiet too  
And I just knew,  
It was over.

And what a death they told me later it was,  
With apologies and I wish I did-mores  
But I was the one who wanted to apologize to you  
I was the one who wishes to have done more  
For you met an unbecoming sudden end,  
Skin peeling,  
Infested by maggots. 

Now as you lay in the dirt,  
Feeding the weeds,  
You visit my dreams,  
As if that was all you ever wanted to do.

To be with me and say it is okay,  
I will guide you and protect you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jackie  
> I am sorry  
> I love you


End file.
